Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M381867 discloses a leaflet device with guiding function. Referring to FIG. 1, the leaflet device 9 includes a flexible display 91 that is controlled to display an advertisement (e.g., promoting a sale) and to provide navigation information to a location associated with the content of the advertisement (e.g., a store holding the sale). This kind of leaflet devices may be distributed to the public and may guide those intrigued to the location.
However, similar to conventional paper-form leaflets, the above leaflet device contains only pre-stored advertisement provided by a provider of an associated to-be-advertised merchandise. That is, the content of the advertisement may not draw interest from a lot of those to whom the leaflet devices are provided, resulting in ineffective advertising. Furthermore, complex operations in addition to displaying the advertisement, such as planning a route to the location, may adversely affect the performance of the leaflet device.